Tali Gets Distracted
by Allie Kreek
Summary: A little extra story based around my Tony Gets Distracted Story. Hope you like. TIVA established.


**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**A/N: Just a little add on. Hope you like :)  
**

Tony skidded the car to a halt outside the ugly grey building. He opened the car door just as his phone began to ring. "DiNozzo!... I'm just outside now... I didn't get the damn message... yes I know that..." He slammed the car door shut and walked briskly towards the building. He looked around anxiously for the entrance. "Listen, Ziva, I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on... yes, I promise... Ok, you too." He pocketed the phone and entered the building. He was hit by a strange mixture of smells that made him feel sick. An older woman caught his attention and waved him over to her. He walked quickly, "I'm Agent Tony DiNozzo, Tali's father." He realised too late that he'd called himself Agent. He smiled sheepishly. "Is she ok?"

The older woman nodded. "Principal Asher." Tony shook her hand. "Tali's in the nurse's office." They moved deeper into the building walking down a long corridor. Tony's world was a blur around him. Tali was ill and Ziva was in Israel. This was the first time Tali had been ill and Ziva had been away. It did not help that Tony only got the Principal's message when he returned to his desk three hours after the call. Tony had quickly excused himself from work and made his way to the school. Somehow Ziva had heard about the situation and was in a panic on the otherside of the world. Principal Asher stopped suddenly and waved at the door in front of her, it read simply _Nurse_. He entered alone.

The young nurse came over, "Tali's dad?"

"Yeah. Where...?" Tony's eyes scanned the room for her but he could not see her.

"She's asleep next door. There's a big comfy chair in there."

"Is she ok?" Tony felt like he would explode with worry.

"She's got a bit of a stomach bug but nothing a bit of rest won't fix." The nurse showed him into the room where Tali was asleep.

Tony thanked the nurse and moved over to Tali, crouching beside her. "Honey." He whispered softly. "Tali."

She groaned as she awoke. Her eyes opened and fixed on his, "Where've you been?"

Tony smiled at the look on his daughter's face. She was the image of Ziva. He swept a hand over her hair, "I'm sorry baby, I was at work."

"I don't feel well," she whimpered.

"I know. I'm going to take you home so you can get some rest." Her response was to nod. "And on the way home we'll give Mommy a call." That was rewarded with a smile. Tony stood up just as the nurse came into the room. "I'm going to take her home now. I don't suppose you know where her coat is?" Within minutes he was walking back through the long corridor carrying the sleeping Tali in his arms.

The drive home had taken less time then Tony had anticipated. Tali slept for most of the journey but had been awake long enough to tell Ziva her symptoms. Tony reassured Ziva that everything was under control and that he would be fine taking care of their daughter. He could tell by his wife's tone that she was relieved. Once off the phone Tony phoned his support network. Abby was first on his list, the self appointed Godmother. She sounded almost as worried as Ziva, and needed almost as much reassuring.

Twenty minutes later he pulled into the driveway, noticing two cars parked outside. One was Ziva's Mini Cooper, the most impractical car he had ever seen. The other was Ducky's vintage Rolls Royce. Tony smiled.

Abby ran out towards the car, "How is she?"

"She's fine," Tony whispered. He had Tali in his arms and was headed towards the house. "The school nurse said she just needed some rest."

"I'll be the judge of that." Came Ducky's voice from the hallway. He took Tali from Tony and started his medical examination. "She has a temperature. Sorry, fever." He said looking at the results on the thermometer.

"We've got some Tylenol somewhere. I'll go find it." Tony headed towards the bathroom where Ziva stored all the medicines out of Tali's inquisitive reach. He rummaged through the various bottles and boxes until he found what he wanted. He took a moment to catch his breath. A pang of guilt rippled through him. He should have got there sooner. He had made her wait 3 hours. It was not fair.

"Tony?"

"In here Abs." Abby walked into he bathroom. He held up the box of Tylenol.

"You ok?" Abby reached out and touched his arm.

"Yeah. It's just," he hesitated. "I left her there for three hours, alone."

"Tony she's ok."

He sighed heavily. "I remember this one time when I was a kid I got sick at school, I waited for my dad for four hours. I waited and waited and all I could think was how it proved my dad didn't care. You know who finally got me? The housekeeper."

"Oh Tony!" Abby moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "Tali knows you care. She knows it."

"I left her there all alone, Abby. What if she thinks..."

"Tony," Abby's voice became very serious, she pulled away form him, looking into his eyes. "Tali knows you care. You are the greatest dad ever and she knows that."

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Better get this to Ducky." He waved the Tylenol box again. He moved through the house back to the living room where Ducky was whispering something to Tali who was awake and smiling. Tony handed the medicine over to Ducky who poured out a single measure.

"Now young lady, drink this and then get plenty of rest. Doctors orders." Ducky watched as the child swallowed the medicine and handed back the measure. "I'll go make some coffee, Gibbs is on his way over."

Tony could only smile as Ducky retreated to the kitchen. He was fairly certain half of the NCIS staff would be over before the end of the day. Tony sat down on the sofa next to his daughter. He reached out and lifted her onto his lap. She groaned with the movement, shifting into a comfortable position she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I made you wait for me." He whispered.

"That's ok Daddy."

"I _am _so sorry. You know I'd never leave you alone like that if I could help it." He kissed the top of her head. Her breathing was slowing and he knew she was drifting off.

"I wasn't alone, Daddy. Kate sat with me." And she was asleep.

Tony could only smile. He chuckled as he thought about the extent of his support network. He looked up at the ceiling, "Thank you Kate."


End file.
